Pindahan
by Alfian Maulana
Summary: Drabble peristiwa seputar pindahan rumah! rate m untuk bahasa yang sedikit frontal. Last chapter update!
1. Kiss and Sek

**PINDAHAN**

 **Naruto (copireg) Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: n kuadrat**

 **Rate : semi m (untk bahasa yang sedikit frontal)**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran! Tidak seseuai EYD, semi-canon, humor garing dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **Chap 1: Kiss and Sek...**

"Kiss and Sek.. WAAAA! SASUKE TEME! JANGAN BILANG INI MAJALAH PORNO?!"

Aku menoleh. Naruto sedang setengah menarik sebuah majalah yang tertumpuk buku-buku lain. Yah, ini salahku karena menumpuk semua buku miliku begitu saja ke lantai tanpa menfilternya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa harus Naruto yang menemukan majalah itu?!

"Aku tidak punya benda haram seperti itu, Hokage-sama."

"Lalu ini apa?! Kalau Sakura sampai tahu!"

Aku bergidik membayangkan Istriku mengetahui majalah itu.

Sial! Bagaimana ini? Mana Naruto sudah terlanjur menemukan majalah itu lagi?!

"Pilih mana? Mentraktirku makan di Ichiraku selama seminggu atau majalah ini sampai di tangan Sakura?"

Apaa?! Bagaimana ini? Benar-benar gawat kalau sampai Sakura tau?!

"Hehehe, aku tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke ternyata memiliki majalah porno!" seru Naruto sambil menarik majalah itu dari tumpukan buku yang lain.

Bruak! Tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di atasnya terjatuh.

Saat itu juga aku ingin berteriak "Tidak! Jangan lihat Naruto!" Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah melihat seluruh sampul majalah itu.

"Kiss and Sekai? Majalahnya pria romantis dan berjiwa petualang." bacanya.

sunyi...

"D-d-di situ ada cara menjadi pria romantis, karena itu a-aku membelinya." kata ku.

Sial, sial, sial! Fakta ini sangat memalukan!

"Oh, kukira majalah porno" ujar Naruto bosan.

Eh?

 **FIN**

Gimana? Semoga menghibur. Karena aku baru aja pindah rumah, makannya aku coba bikin beberapa drable peristiwa seputar pindah rumah. Rencananya sih mau bikin tiga (Sasuke version, Sakura version dan Sai version), tapi kalau responnya positif aku akan bikin lima sampai sepuluh. So mohon kritik dan sarannya ya? Happy reading!


	2. Hal yang paling menjengkelkan

**PINDAHAN**

 **Naruto (copireg) Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: n kuadrat**

 **Rate : semi m (untk bahasa yang sedikit frontal)**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran! Tidak seseuai EYD, semi-canon, humor garing dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **Chapter 2 : Hal yang paling menjengkelkan.**

 _Kau tahu apa hal yang paling menjengkel kan di dunia bagi seorang gadis?_

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sakura-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Yaitu saat kau membantu temanmu pindahan._

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit basah."

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan baju ganti miliku."

 _Tapi kau malah basah karena terpeleset lantai rumah baru yang baru saja di pel_.

"Maaf, merepotkan ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

 _Lalu teman yang kau bantu memberi baju ganti miliknya_.

"Anuu,,,, Hinata-chan?"

"Iya, Sakura-san?"

 _Tapi ternyata ukuran bra nya jauh lebih besar dari milikimu._

"Aku akan memakai dalamanku saja."

 **Fin**


	3. Seniman

**PINDAHAN**

 **Naruto (copireg) Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: n kuadrat**

 **Rate : semi m (untk bahasa yang sedikit frontal)**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran! Tidak seseuai EYD, semi-canon, humor garing dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **Chapter 3 : Seniman**

Pernahkah kau merasakan cinta? Semua gadis pasti ingin merasakannya. Kebanyakan pernah merasakannya. Beberapa, termasuk diriku sendiri, bahkan rela bersaing dengan sahabat sendiri untuk bisa meraih cinta.

Setelah bertahun-tahun mencintai seorang ninja pelarian, aku akhirnya tersadar bahwa selama ini aku telah menyia-nyiakan masa muda dan perasaanku saja.

Karena pada akhirnya, Sasuke-kun lebih memilih Sakura dari pada aku.

Tapi tak apalah, karena aku dapat versi KW-nya. Betul sekali! Aku mendapatkan Sasuke-kun versi KW yang tidak kalah ganteng, tidak terlalu kuat sih, tapi lebih romantis dari versi aslinya! Dan lagi dia seniman! Kalian tau kelebihan berpacaran dengan seniman? Banyak!

Berbeda dengan pasangan-pasangan lain ketika pacaran. Aku sering menerima puisi, lukisan bahkan lirik lagu khusus untukku! Betapa bahagianya diriku ini!

Begitulah, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan tinggal serumah. Rumahku yang lama dikhususkan untuk toko bunga. Sementara kami tinggal di rumah baru. Dan malam ini adalah malam pertama ku tinggal di rumah kami yang baru. Tapi...

"Sai-kun?" panggilku dengan nada semanja mungkin.

"Iya?" jawab pemuda itu yang masih asik menata kamar kami walau hari sudah malam.

Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Apakah kita perlu tidur dikelilingi semua lukisan, patung, dan kertas-kertas ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat suka karya-karya ini kan? Menurut buku, akan lebih nyaman tidur dengan benda yang kita sayangi."

Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, pikirku. Hampir tidak ada ruang untuk bergerak selain di atas kasur kami.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebaiknya besok aku menata ulang kamar. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan merebahkan diriku di kasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Lagi pula, setidaknya area kasur masih nyaman kok untuk ditiduri.

"Ino-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Lukisan ini tidak cukup diletakkan dimanapun, bagaimana kalau di pajang di kasur, sepertinya masih ada ruang yang cukup di sebelahmu."

Ok, sepertinya aku harus menata ulang kamar sekarang.

Owari^^

 **(A/N)** Okhee. Ini dia seri terakhir untuk drable pindahan. Semoga pada suka ya? Maaf kalau jelek dan gaje. Haha. Terimakasih teramat sangat untuk kalian semua para reader yang sudah membaca dan juga yang sudah mereview fic ini. Kritik, saran dan semangat dari kalian sangat membantu! Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain!


End file.
